


What Ties Me To You

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lovers to Friends, Lukanette, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Adrien/Marinette, Past Relationship(s), Red String of Fate, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tags May Change, minor DJWifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: One night, where it's supposed to be a date night, Marinette sees a stranger who stays on her mind for a long time. She doesn't know how to feel after the encounter, but she begins to figure herself out as time goes on and she meets the stranger over and over again, something always pulling her back to him.Luka Couffaine is no stranger to fate, but he is a stranger to love. All his life, he's been pushed away from it, or rather, pushed himself away from it, but one fateful night changes that, as he meets someone who tugs his heart in a way that no one else ever has.Or the angsty, red string of fate au that nobody, absolutely nobody, asked for.





	1. A Little Tug

**Author's Note:**

> Muah! I edited this today (5/19/19) and it's late, but I actually have more chapters in store for this fic and an update very soon, with school ending soon and summer coming up verrrry soon. I'll have more time to work and wrap up old fics, like this one, but in the meantime, I fixed this one up with a lot of spelling mistakes and I spotted some grammar, too!

* * *

 

When Luka was younger, he often read everything he could get his hands on, before he turned older and focused on music.

He remembers a story he read once about the red thread of fate. It varied, from all the different sources he read it from, but it intrigued him how people who were meant to be with each other, were connected by a red string that led to their hearts.

He used that as inspiration for the many songs he wrote late at night, sitting on the deck of his mom’s ship.

That’s how he got into music, hoping for love.

Luka  _had_  met some pretty girls but he never really gave them much thought, seeing as most cast him off as weird or a loner due to him constantly carrying his guitar around and they whispered about him behind his back.

Luka just carried on, and he knew there was still plenty of time to find the person who he was connected with. 

* * *

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you need to get to class on time! Otherwise, I need to start sending you to the Principal’s office again.”  Ms. Mendeleiev scolded Marinette ran in late, breathless.

“It won’t happen again, M- “

“Just sit down!” 

Marinette nodded and sat down next to Alya, who was trying to hide a smile.

“Girl, you need to get your priorities in order. Where you up all night thinking of A- “

Marinette made a noise that sounded like something was choking her and the class turned to stare at her.

“Is there something wrong, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”  Ms. Mendeleiev had a stern face and Marinette shook her head rapidly.

“Good. One more noise from you and it’s off to the principal’s office for you.”

Marinette nodded and everyone turned to focus back to the front.

“Adrien also walked in late. What were you two doing?” Alya winked at Marinette, who was slowly turning red.

“Nothing. I didn’t even see him.” Marinette said, sitting up rather stiffly.

“Uh huh. He’s stealing glances at you. I think there’s something going on there.” Alya murmured and she winked at Nino, who pretended to faint quietly in his seat.

“N-no, there’s…umm Alya, so did you…want to check how-um-work?”

“How-me-work?” Alya chuckled lightly and Marinette groaned.

“Homework.” Marinette corrected herself and Alya gave her a sneaky smirk.

“Only if you tell me what’s going on between you and him.” Alya lazily flicked her finger towards Adrien, who was now taking notes from the board.

“He asked me on a date yesterday when I was working with his dad on the new design for his suit,” Marinette whispered and Alya bit her lip ( a little too hard) to keep from screaming out loud.

“What did you say?” Alya gasped her hands over Marinette's with an excited gleam in her eyes.

“I told him sure, but...I told him with friends?” Marinette slumped down in her seat and rested her head on the table, a frown on her face.

“Marinette, I swear you are going to be the death of me.”

“I _know_.” Marinette moaned, hiding her face in her hands.

“Well, let’s see how we can fix this.” Alya sighed, texting Nino with her phone under the table.

Marinette’s mind wandered to some other things, but she felt a slight tug from her pinky and she looked down, to see some lines, not unlike the ones she had from working with thread and needles late at night, around her pinky.

She frowned even more and was puzzled as to how that had happened, seeing as she had not worked with anything fashion related last night.

* * *

 

“Luka, you’re going to be late at dropping me off!” Juleka called out and Luka slung his guitar across his back, unconsciously rubbing his thumb again.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been doing that ever since we got home a couple of hours ago.” Juleka looked at Luka in concern and he just shrugged.

“It’s nothing. I just saw some lines, but it’s fine.” Luka laughed it off and Juleka raised her eyebrows slightly but pulled him outside.

“C’mon, mom said we have to be back before 9 p.m. “ Juleka ran outside and Luka followed.

* * *

 

 

Marinette was anxious and she was currently holding Adrien’s hand as they were entering the movie theater with the rest of their friends.

“ _Oh my gosh! It's Adrien Agreste!_ ” A bunch of girls squealed, trying to grab his attention as soon as they stepped into the theatre.

“Don’t mind them, Marinette. It’s just you and me tonight.” Adrien reassured her, but Marinette cleared her throat.

“And our friends.” Marinette pointed out and Adrien sighed a bit sadly.

“But you know what I mean, right? You and me tonight?”

Marinette whispered yes and looked behind her. Her friends waved at her and she noticed there was a tall boy with blue hair and eyes, with a guitar on his back.

He waved at her, too. Marinette stared at him with a wonder-struck look in her eyes. She felt that tug on her pinky again. She noticed he rubbed his thumb and Marinette quickly turned around. What did that mean? It could just be her mind playing tricks on her, but Marinette didn’t know. 

“Shall we go now, my lady?” Adrien motioned for her to step forward and Marinette did so, a bit hesitantly.

She glanced back at the boy with the blueberry hair. 

He was looking at her, too.

* * *

 

“Who’s that girl, Jules?”

“Who? Marinette?” Juleka responded, a bit puzzled.

“The one with- “

“The bluebell eyes and two ponytails? Yeah, that’s her. She’s cool.” Juleka turned to face Rose again, who was attacking Juleka with kisses on her cheek.

“Marinette.” Luka softly whispered to himself. He had felt that little tug on his thumb again, and he might be wrong, but maybe she was the girl who was connected to him.

Luka sat back in his seat and quickly glanced at Marinette’s seat.

She had a slight frown on her face, and Adrien looked happy, oblivious to Marinette’s expression.

* * *

 

“Did you enjoy the movie, Mari?” Adrien asked, knocking on the front door of her home.

“Yes?” Marinette tried her best to sound confident but failed. Her voice sounded unsure, even to herself.

“I had a great time. Thank you. See you later, Marinette. Good night.” Adrien kissed her hand and bowed, stepping back inside the car with Gorilla. Marinette blushed slightly.

Marinette’s heart felt like it was tangling and everything was a jumbled mess.

Who was that blue haired stranger?

And why did she only begin to feel like this only after she saw him?

* * *

 


	2. Unanswered Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette begins to question everything, but she makes a discovery before the day begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! No concrit please! But if you're interested, I'm looking for a beta reader and you can find me on my tumblr: @iloveyousweetbean

* * *

 

Her alarm went off at seven in the morning, early this time, and Marinette rushed to get up.

 

“Tikki,” Marinette called out groggily, “Where are you?”

 

Tikki popped out from underneath Marinette’s blanket and Marinette changed from her pajamas into her regular clothes. As she finished tying the ribbons into her hair, she noticed Tikki’s concerned expression as she hovered over her.

 

“I can sense your discomfort, Marinette. “ Tikki finally spoke out, “ And last night, I sensed it as well. Is there something you wish to talk about?”

 

Marinette cringed slightly, as she finished tying up her hair with a small flourish. “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“We don’t have to talk about it now, Marinette, but don’t bottle it up. You know Hawkmoth is always looking for reasons to akumatize people.”

 

“I’m fine, Tikki, I really am. I’m just fi-” Marinette stopped as she caught a reflection of her own eyes staring right back at her in the mirror. They seemed different, as they caught the morning light.

 

She saw the slight desolation that tinged her eyes and how the corners of her mouth were turned upside down a little.

 

“Alright, Marinette.” Tikki sighed and landed on her shoulder, “Are you ready to go to school now?”

 

Marinette knows that she can get there now and just sit there, wallowing in her feelings, but she’s still at home, with a lot of spare time and with Tikki. “I think something happened last night.”

 

“What do you mean something happened last night?” Tikki’s eyes widened and Marinette felt a bit of tears rise up in her eyes, but Marinette blinked them away.

 

“Just sitting there with Adrien in the movie theatre. I like him, but I have so many questions. Last night, I saw and waved at a boy with blue streaks in his hair and these ocean eyes...Tikki, I have some questions I need answers to.” Marinette covered her face in her hands and took a deep breath in.

 

“Like what?” Tikki flew to grab the cookie that Marinette pulled out of a plastic bag, “We have about thirty minutes before you have to go to school.”

 

“I felt a small pull on my pinky last night when I saw the guy and it might have just been a coincidence, but when I rubbed my pinky, he rubbed his thumb. And after, when my date with-”

“Marinette, I’m not going to answer your question about this. All I can tell you is two things, before you go off to school. It’s better to just let things happen and not to mess with fate. Also, it might have just been that… a coincidence.” Tikki finished munching on her cookie, before Marinette stood up and shoved her belongings into her bag, “Good luck at school today. Don’t let Chloé or Lila get to you. Or any of the other girls who might be jealous.”

 

“People make their own fate or destiny or whatever you call it.” Marinette closed her eyes for a second and she felt Tikki kiss her cheek lightly and nuzzle her face against her cheek.

 

“Just be careful, Marinette.”

 

“I will, Tikki.” Marinette promises and places a kiss on Tikki’s forehead before Tikki whizzes off to Marinette’s purse, “I will.”

 

Marinette’s eyes wandered down to her hands, where on her left hand, on her pinky, there were still traces of the lines from the previous night.

 

* * *

 

News of her date with Adrien spread quickly, like she had feared, but she knew it was a package deal when she agreed to go on a date with him.

 

She arrived there rather early (given that the previous night wasn’t a patrol night because Chat had asked specifically and no akumas had attacked) and she sat on her usual bench with Alya, who was talking with Nino.

 

“Good morning, Mari.” Alya grinned slyly, “How was your date last night?”

 

“Alya, you were there.” Marinette began, but was quickly interrupted by a hand on her shoulder and Marinette shivered as soon as she heard the voice. Marinette turned to face her and she wish she hadn’t.

 

“Marinette,” Lila greeted with a smile that didn’t meet her eyes, “You’re dating Adrien now?”

 

“Yes, I am.” Marinette answered her coldly and held her head up high, “Is there anything else you’d like to ask me?”

“No, not unless you want to talk about what his father thinks of you,” Lila replied with as much fake sweetness as she possibly could muster and Marinette shook her head, refusing to give in to Lila's mind games.

 

“I’m fine, Lila. Thanks, but no thanks.” Marinette turned her back towards her, leaving Lila to stalk off angrily, not having achieved getting the best of Marinette.

 

“Watch out, girl. I think Chloé wants to have a word with you.” Alya pointed behind Marinette, where Chloé was already waiting to have a word with her.

 

“Dupain-Cheng, you have a lot of explaining to do.” Chloé snarled, her eyes shooting daggers at Marinette, “ You’re going out with Adrikins?”

 

“Of course I am, Chloé.” Marinette smiled and it was a genuine one, but Chloe wasn’t taking it.

 

“If you hurt him, a single hair-”

 

“Back off, Chloé. I wouldn't hurt him. I lo…” Marinette was struggling to say the three words that she had said multiple times to herself, but it wasn’t coming out at the moment. “I like him a lot.”

 

“I gave up my crush on him because _you_ make him happy. Don’t disappoint me.” Chloé shoved a finger under Marinette’s chin, tilting it up to face her and Marinette pushed her off.

 

“Chloé, I’m dating _him_ , not you.” Marinette snickered, “I think I have to worry more about that with him than I do with you.”

 

“I will ruin you, Dupain-Cheng, if you harm Adrikins.” Chloé threatened and Marinette felt a small shiver run down her back. Chloé was scary when she wanted to be, otherwise, Marinette found most of the things she said a joke.

 

* * *

 

 

“You need to be careful around all these girls, dudette. They all have it out for you.” Nino warned her, echoing Tikki, something she had been warned about in the morning.

 

To be careful.

 

“I _am_ being careful, Nino.” Marinette was a bit exhausted before the day had even truly begun, “It’s weird finally calling him my boyfriend after longing for him for quite a while now.”

 

“But now you two can smooch and do what you two want. You can even,” Alya paused to lean over and kiss Nino, whose eyes widened and then closed, before she pulled away, “sneak around and-”

 

“Alya,” Marinette stops her, holding her hand up to prevent Alya from speaking any further on the subject, “I don’t know.”

 

It’s enough to make Alya gasp and Nino make some kind of weird noise at the back of his throat. Marinette didn't know what to think. The butterflies in her stomach weren't even there, as they had been previously and she should be a blushing mess, but she can’t even manage a smile at the thought.

 

What changed?

 

Maybe Tikki _was_ wrong. Maybe it _was_ a coincidence. Maybe the blue-eyed stranger had a lot to do with how she was feeling at the moment. Maybe-

 

“There’s my lovebug!” Adrien exclaimed from behind her, wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

 

Marinette let out a small squeal and a laugh, but she still had so many unanswered questions. And she knew she wasn’t going to get the answers from anyone else, but herself. This was something she had to figure out on her own.

 

She did feel something towards Adrien. Maybe it wasn’t love, but she liked him well enough. Maybe all that love she thought she had towards him was just infatuation and she was taking the steps necessary to actually fall in love with him. Maybe all she needed was time.

 

She felt that tug on her pinky again, but this time, Marinette chose to ignore it.

 

“Hey, kitty.” Marinette murmured as she put her down and he intertwined her fingers with her hers, “ Feline paw-stively paw-some today?”

 

“Of course, m’lady. Always, when I’m with you.” Adrien simpered with a slight chuckle and Marinette heard her name being called from another direction. She saw Juleka and Rose approaching her and Adrien with huge smiles and waving with their free hands.

 

“Hey.” Juleka was absolutely beaming and Marinette felt herself grow a little soft at seeing how she looked at Rose, “We wanted to stop by and thank you for last night. That was really cool of you, Marinette.”

 

“We made you something.” Rose presented her with a small pink, polka-dotted guitar pick, “Well, Luka made you something. He wanted to thank you on our behalf and on his, for such a great night last night.”

 

“Luka?” Marinette asked, her heart racing a bit. Was this the stranger who she had met eyes with last night?

 

Marinette forced herself to smile, but she was thinking of other things at the moment. “We had a great time as well. It was really great. We should do it again sometime.”

 

“Yeah, we had an awesome time last night. We should do it next week, if you want to come. Next week, we have a concert for Kitty Section. It’s a small one at my mom’s boat. Luka’s the guitarist-”

 

“Is there room for one more?” Adrien gave them a small, nervous smile and Rose nodded eagerly.

 

“Of course. We need someone to play the keyboard and you can consult with Luka about the notes!” Rose handed him a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it, “It’s his number. Just call him tonight to see what you two can brew together.”

 

“Thank you, Rose.” Marinette leaned into Adrien, “Who’s Luka?”

 

“Luka’s my older brother. I think you saw him yesterday. He was the one with the guitar and crazy blue hair.” Juleka responded as Rose began to pull her away, “Don’t forget to call him.”

 

“Luka _,_ ” Marinette repeated, but it was more to herself, as Adrien waved at the couple that was walking away.

 

_Luka._

 

That was his name.

 

Luka Couffaine.

* * *

 


End file.
